The night she's been waiting for (A Phineas and Ferb Fanfiction)
by BisexualBear
Summary: Candace and Jeremy have been dating for a year now. Will tonight be the night they finally "take it to the next level" WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT INVOLVED


Jeremy X Candace

Jeremy and Candace have been dating for about 2 years now, the two are now 17 and 18 (Jeremy being the older one), they had just arrived at Jeremy's apartment where Candace was going to spend the night for the first time. "I'll hang up your coat for you" offered Jeremy "Thanks" said Candace as she handing Jeremy her coat, revealing her sexy tight red dress, she had warn it in an attempt to catch Jeremy's sexual interest, unfortunately it hadn't worked, or so she thought.

After Candace had sat down on the sofa waiting for Jeremy to come back, then he walked back into the room and said "Hey Candace, I was going to jump into a shower for a while" "Ok" Candace replied with a look of disappointment on her face, Jeremy took note of this, he knew what she was trying to do but was afraid he couldn't impress her sexually, he didn't think he was "small" or anything like that he actually thought he was quote…..we'll say gifted. It was simply the fact that he knew she wasn't a virgin but he was (the two took a break for a few months but go back together, but in that time Candace slept with one of Jeremy's X-bandmates).

So even though he was still worried, he looked over at her as he was standing in the doorway and said "Hey Candace?" "Yeah?" "Care to join me?" Candace's heart skipped a beat when Jeremy gave her that offer and she didn't even have to think she instantly said yes. She jumped up off the sofa and walked towards Jeremy and said to him "You know, I've been dreaming of seeing you soapy and wet for years" while saying this she ran her fingers across Jeremy's chest, this made Jeremy feel even more nerves and he simply replied with "Sa….same here" Candace just gave a naughty giggle then rubbed her other hand over Jeremy's crotch "Candace….stop, I….I'm getting too hard" She kissed him on the lips and the two proceeded into the bathroom and Candace started to strip down, starting off by pulling down the straps of her dress then wiggling out of it. Then she was just standing there in nothing but an amazingly tight bra and sexy little panties. Jeremy's zipper was about to fly off at this point, but he was snapped out of his trance when Candace said "Gosh Jeremy, I think you need to take those off before you break the zipper" she said it teasingly but Jeremy took the hint and started to unbutton his shirt and he said "Candace….promise you won't make fun of me, I've been trying to get fitter lately but…"

Jeremy was stopped by Candace starting to take off her bra "Jeremy, don't be silly, I've seen you shirtless before besides, I have full faith I'm going to like what I see when you're naked." This put a small smile on Jeremy's face he finally started thinking "What have I really got to worry about, Candace is a sweet girl it's not like she'll say anything." With these comforting thoughts in his head he slowly started to undress himself as Candace was finishing. After taking off everything but his boxers he looked up and saw a beautiful sight, the love of his life standing before him with nothing on, she had an amazing body. But for some reason she looked a little shocked "Candy, what's wrong" asked Jeremy sounding concerned. "When did you get a tattoo? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Candace, she didn't seem annoyed just curious "Oh this…" Jeremy looked down at the tattoo he recently got reading "C + J" I got this about 2 months ago, I guess I thought I told you" She walked over to him and gave him a big tight hug, oh god did that feel good. Jeremy couldn't help himself at this point, he reached around and grabbed her cute little butt. "ooh Jeremy" moaned Candace as she felt pleasure from Jeremy squeezing her.

"Shall we hop into the shower?" asked Jeremy with a seductive smirk on his face. "We shall, but you might wanna take off the underwear first baby" she said then giggled. "Of course, how could I forget" he reached down and gripped the top of his underwear then Candace stopped him "Wait…let me do it" Jeremy of course had no objection to this offer, "Go ahead" he told her. She then bent over slightly making Jeremy wish he was on the other side of her at this point so he could get a look at her sexy ass, it felt so good it must look even better. Candace slowly began to pull down Jeremy's underpants and as she did the head of his penis popped out and she was already amazed, "wow" at this point she couldn't contain herself, she pulled down the rest of his pants to reveal the biggest cock she had ever witnessed in her life. "Jeremy…..I don't know why you were nerves, that thing is amazing" This helped reassure Jeremy even more and he replied with "Thanks Candace, I'm hard as hell already and we haven't even started, I think we better hurry up before I explode"

Candace grabbed Jeremy's cock gently and said "Why wouldn't I want you to explode" at this point Jeremy was actually fighting back his cum, he wasn't kidding when he said it, he was ready to blow. He once again had his eyes violently shut trying not to blow, but it was no use Candace was rubbing her hand up and down then she started tugging on it by the head, that did it for him and off he went right into Candace's palm. "Candace…. Oh God, I'm so s…" Jeremy was shut up by Candace's lips pressing up against his and she then stopped and said to him "I just hope you have some left in you" she now had Jeremy's fully naked body pressed up against the bathroom wall, he looked down and said "Of course I do sweetheart, all I need to do is look at your sexy ass and I'm fully recharged" with that Candace turned her back to Jeremy and rubbed her ass right up against his cock and balls. "Oh Baby that's it" Jeremy moaned. "Come on, we're both covered in cum, let's wash it off" "I'm not covered it cum" said Jeremy, Candace then rubbed some of the cum from her hand onto Jeremy's balls and said "Now you are" with a smirk. Candace jumped into the shower and Jeremy fallowed behind, they closed the shower door, it was a very small shower but they had all the space they needed. Candace looked down at Jeremy's cock and said "Let's go before that thing blows again" "C'mon don't make fun of me" said Jeremy, while his cock grew harder. "Candace seriously, though I don't like to admit it, you're right, I'm getting so hard it's painful at this stage" Candace giggled and kissed him then whispered "I like to be fucked doggy style if that's ok" "Of course sweetie" With that Candace bent over with her ass once again rubbing on Jeremy's balls but this time he had somewhere to put it, he slowly and gently slid his cock up inside Candace's pussy "Ohhh JEREMY!" Candace moaned as she felt every inch of his manhood filling her up. "Damn Candace, for a girl who's not a virgin you're tight as fuck" Candace was a bit confused thinking "What is he talking about" but she didn't asked, she was moaning and breathing too heavily to be able to say anything other than "Oh, yes, Jeremy" After a few minutes Jeremy reached over and grabbed Candace's beautiful breasts and started massaging them as he gently slid in and out of her. "Spank me" moaned Candace in-between moans. Jeremy took this command and slapped her also gently, "Harder" yelled out Candace. He then slapped her as hard as he could and she screamed with pleasure, "Yeah baby, just like that" Jeremy kept slapping for a few minutes before he felt his whole body tingle as he realised he was about to release his second load of the night (Well third…what Candace shows up in that sexy tight dress how could he not go to the bathroom and rub on out?)

He tried his best to hold back because he never wanted this amazing feeling to end but he couldn't fight it for longer than 2 or 3 minutes, "Oh Candace" he moaned as he kissed the back of her neck and blew his load deep in her pussy. He then pulled out of her and shot what he had left in him onto her back. Candace turned to Jeremy and kissed him then said "That was the most amazing sex ever!"

"I know I loved it" the two hugged, dried off and climbed into bed together. "Mind if I stay over more often baby?" "I don't mind at all, hell I would love it if you moved in" "Really?!" "of course" (Later on in the week Candace moved in with Jeremy but back to that night)

"Hey Jeremy?"

"Yeah Candace?"

"What did you mean earlier? I am a virgin"

"But what about Connor?"

"Oh he tried, but he didn't get anywhere near the inside of me, I couldn't I still loved you"

"I never stopped loving you either" said Jeremy

With those words exchanged the two feel asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
